Agradecimiento
by Grito de la Cihuacoatl
Summary: A Tachimukai no le importo nada, lo unico que deseaba era agradecerle a Haruna el haber realizado su nueva tecnica.


Titulo: Agradecimiento

Fandom: Inazuma Eleven

Personajes: tachimukai Yuuki, Haruna Otonashi

Colección: (Ninguna)

Clasificación: para todas las edades

Genero: Romance (soy tan meloso –me leí muy mal al escribir eso ¬¬u…-)

Extensión: Capitulo Único

Advertencia: (Ninguna)

Motivo: (Ninguno)

Dedicatoria: (A _naiden_)La neta, para ls fans de estos dos tiernos personajes (que me pasa? Y el tipo cara dura que suelo ser? O_o )

Comentarios Iníciales: Disfrutenlo… (Ya voy mejorando)

Nota: (si quieren divertirse un poco más después de leer este fic, pasen a las notas finales. Se cag… car-carcajearan mucho de la risa. Je, je, je y más je…)

**Agradecimiento**

**[Tachimukai X Haruna]**

_Martes 13 de diciembre de 2010_

Tachimukai sintió sobre su rostro la cálida respiración de Haruna.

Centímetro a centímetro, cada vez más, ambos rostros estaban acercándose.

El chico vio en los ojos azules de ella un brillo precioso y el reflejo de su propio rostro ruborizado por la situación. Observo con cuidado sus mejillas sonrojadas sobre una piel blanca y suave, además de unos labios rosas lo suficientemente finos, y a la vez, lo suficientemente carnosos. Reparo también en su fina nariz, en unas cejas que coronaban aquellos orbes llenos de inocencia, y en que todo el conjunto de hermosuras era enmarcado por un fino y sedoso cabello azul, que con el viento travieso, se enredaba de vez en vez en su cuello o terminaba adorablemente despeinado sobre la frente de Haruna.

La chica vio en los ojos claros de él una decisión muy diferente a la que era habitual verle en el rostro en cada partido, inclusive ahora. Observo con cuidado su frente y mofletes abochornados y sudorosos, además de unos labios suaves pero escondidos por la suciedad del polvo y tierra del campo. Reparo también en su ceño cansado, en su nariz que inhalaba rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido y que tal conjunto de fortaleza lo coronara su cabello castaño tirando a rubio que por el movimiento y el sudor se despeinara de una forma grácil sobre la frente y nuca de Tachimukai.

-Tachimukai-kun…-susurro Haruna sorprendida por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Simplemente Tachimukai termino de acortar aquella tortuosa distancia que había entre los dos, para unir sus labios ansiosos de un contacto. De ese contacto.

El tiempo entonces pareció pasar de una manera no más rápida ni más lenta, si no simplemente diferente.

Haruna pudo colocar sus manos tras el cuello del chico, estirándose un poco para que la unión fuera plena; mientras que este pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella, obligándola a levantarse de la banca en donde estaba sentada y así, poder sentirse totalmente.

Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados evitando la vista del rostro amado; no obstante, pudieron percibir la dulce sensación de ese primer e improvisado beso. Pudieron saborear el dulce y refrescante resabio de las salivas mescladas, además de la suavidad y calidez de la boca contraria. Lograron sentir entre sus dedos el calor que emanaba cada cuerpo y entre sus pechos, el latido de sus corazones que iban abandonando esos compases desiguales e iban palpitando a un latir diferente y mas lento, pues de ahora en adelante los corazones de los dos latirían al mismo ritmo.

No importa que fuera breve, no importa que fuera el primero para ambos, no importaba nada…

… ni siquiera las miradas que les dedicaran casi todo el estadio, los jugadores de el equipo contrario y del propio, y ni las miradas de los entrenadores.

(O la de un sorprendido hermano mayor.)

En ese momento, no le importo a Tachimkuai abandonar aunque solo fuese por unos breves segundos la portería de Inazuma Japan, con tal de celebrar el haber conseguido realizar su nueva técnica.

Técnica que había conseguido realizar con mucha ayuda de Haruna.

**(ESTA SECCIÓN CONTIENE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE MEXICANISMOS, ADEMÁS DE LO QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS PODRÍAN CONSIDERAR "GROSERÍAS"… Y TAMBIÉN, NAHUATLISMOS –que reine la sangre mexica que corre por mis venas-).**

Notas finales: Hola gente!

Yo, regresando a este fandom con un nuevo fic hetero, y de una pareja que descubrí hace no mucho.

Bueno, pues para salir de este fic y continuar escribiendo otro más de Inazuma Eleven, les comento rápido una noticia que… pues es una noticia: mi supuesta hermana **Aicon** (y escribo supuesta por que yo no se de donde la sacaron mis papás ¬¬) acaba de terminar de escribir el fic de **Amigos, Rivales y Novios**. ¿No saben cual es ese fic? Pues entonces no han leído yaoi! Ese fic, ese fic… es un fic yaoi que esta ATM (a toda madre*) del fandom de **Smash Bross**. Les pido que se den una vuelta por su perfil o por el fandom de dicho videojuego y le echen un ojo. Les aseguro que les gustara.

Y ya después de tanta publicidad, les platico cosas sobre el fic que acaban de leer.

Primero que nada, este fic lo escribir por que pues la pareja de TachiXHaru (como le hemos nombrado cariñosamente Aicon y yo) es de verdad muy tierna. El personaje de Haruna ha logrado convertirse en uno de mis favoritos de la barra de personajes femeninos de este anime, y después de que vi una serie de arts de esta pareja, me anime a escribir un fic de ellos. Tal ves es cortito, pero pues algo es algo.

Oi, ya se dieron cuenta del siguiente párrafo:

_ En ese momento, no le importo a Tachimkuai abandonar aunque solo fuese por unos breves segundos la portería de Inazuma Japan, con tal de celebrar el haber conseguido realizar su nueva técnica._ en realidad, esto es sarcasmo de mi parte (muy similar al sarcasmo que utilice en un fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's de nombre SleepWalker) pues de en toda la serie de Inazuma… se la pasan con el mega chorote** (que mega chorote. Más bien, es el chorizote***!) De que el futbol es lo más importante en la vida de todos, que es el causante de que todos se reforme y tengan una vida y autoestima, que lo mas importante es proteger la portería y un montón de etcéteras mas –como para nunca acabar- pero hay ciertas escenas que descuadran con todo esto, como la segunda parte del partido contra Qatar Desert Lions. En ese episodio, cuando solo quedan unos segundos que son de vital importancia para ganar, Goenji hace una pausa en medio del partido y le da un discurso a Toramaru sobre que tiene que anotar en cuanto pueda y llegan TODOS los del equipo, incluyendo al portero estrella-do (Endo)… y perdón pero… ¿eso no se lo podrías decir después, Goenji, cuando tuvieran tiempo de sobra? ¿Cómo puede ser, que el friki del futbol que es Endo descuide sus obligaciones para ir a hablar con Toramaru? Una incoherencia más de esta serie.

Y de allí saque esta parte del fic. Digo, si todo el equipo puede cambiar sus posiciones para ir a hablar con el niño ese, Tachimukai pudo haber celebrado su nueva técnica así ¿no? (La neta, es que ese episodio no lo he visto todavía, pero pus así me lo imagine)

Bueno, ya pa' despedirme pues nada mas espero que les haya gustado, y les digo, cualquier duda o reclamo será bien recibido (siempre y cuando sea respetuoso).

[ATM*a toda madre=muy bueno, inclrible, genial. En lo personal, no lo considero ofensivo]

[Choro***=discurso o monologo aburrido o que trata sobre el mismo tema. También como sermón o regaño.]

[chorizote=de "chorizo". No lo uso del mismo modo en que se usa en España o para referirme al "chorizo" comestible, si no como una deformación de la palabra "Choro"]


End file.
